legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Psyduck
Psyduck is an unusual Pokemon. It is pure Water type. Psyduck has a characteristic of holding its head constantly since it almost always has a headache. Psyduck, although it looks kind of derpy, is actually capable of psychic abilities. It can be difficult to understand, but when trainers see what it's capable of, they truly become valuable. Although, it can be difficult to figure out how to make its powers work. Psyduck can evolve into Golduck. Psyduck is best known as the Pokemon that Misty received but never really wanted, but she obtained it when it accidentally caught itself in her Pokeball. Psyduck, at first, was shown to not be a decent fighter and it's constantly holding its head because it always has a headache. Its antics would often cause Misty to mention that it tends to give her a headache. Psyduck uses a mysterious power. When it does so, this Pokémon generates brain waves that are supposedly only seen in sleepers. This discovery spurred controversy among scholars. If it uses its mysterious power, Psyduck can't remember having done so. It apparently can't form a memory of such an event because it goes into an altered state that is much like deep sleep. ReBoot Multiverse In Psyduck's Night, he was suffering from a massive headache while auditions were being held for Enzo's birthday. His powers were finally released, his headache cured, as he was suffering from Megabyte's ear-piercing guitar, launching him and his henchmen back to the Silicon Tor. That was when he finally evolved into Golduck, as what Misty kept failing to do. Ultimate Story Much like the anime, Psyduck would very often cause Misty problems. Her friends would very often step up to help her out. At one point during the story, Fox tries to come up with birthday gifts that he believed needed to be special. One year, he decided to try and evolve her Psyduck into a Golduck. However....the process, itself was easier said than done. It would often drag him into one hilarious mishap after another, prompting him to mention that it would give him a headache. He was eventually able to evolve it into a Golduck but not before spending nearly an entire day in one unfortunate and funny mishap after another. Ikran's OoT/Pokémon crossover Psyduck resides in Zora's Domain, and he was quite the clumsy klutz as his comrades rescued Ruto and the Zora's Sapphire after being swallowed by Jabu-Jabu. He was called back into his Poké Ball cause of all the mishaps. Gallery 2qp6xl.jpg 220px-Psyduck_Eggs.png 250px-Lucy_Stevens_Psyduck.jpg|Psyduck in Detective Pikachu 1015a0200841ada662639a4840778f86.jpg 128276.alfabetajuega-psyduck-pokemon-legendario-211115-1.jpg AbandonedFrailEasternnewt-max-1mb.gif CraftyBlondIslandwhistler-small.gif Detective-Pikachu-Psyduck-1280x720.jpg giphy1 psyduck.gif giphy2 psyduck.gif giphy3 psyduck.gif giphy5 psyduck.gif|Psyduck tries to use Tail Whip giphy6 psyduck.gif giphy7 psyduck.gif InexperiencedBrownHoopoe-max-1mb.gif misty_gyarados_headbutt.png Misty_Psyduck_anime.png Misty's_Psyduck.png pikapsy_feature.png Psyduck.jpg Psyduck_600565_6366808.jpg Psyduck-2100x1200.jpg psyduck-1172972-1280x0.jpeg psyduck-detective-pikachu-1.8.jpg psyduck-mistys-pokemon-1.55.jpg psyduck-mistys-pokemon-the-first-movie-7.56.jpg psyduck-mistys-pokemon-13.9.jpg psyduck-pokemon-detective-pikachu-uhdpaper.com-8K-50.jpg psyduck-pokemon-snap-65.5.jpg rev-1-pdp-fp-048_high_res_jpeg.jpeg Screenshot_2019-10-22 psyduck - Google Search(1).png Screenshot_2019-10-22 psyduck - Google Search(2).png Screenshot_2019-10-22 psyduck - Google Search(3).png Screenshot_2019-10-22 psyduck - Google Search(4).png Screenshot_2019-10-22 psyduck - Google Search(5).png Screenshot_2019-10-22 psyduck - Google Search(6).png Screenshot_2019-10-22 psyduck - Google Search(7).png Screenshot_2019-10-22 psyduck - Google Search(8).png Screenshot_2019-10-22 psyduck - Google Search(9).png Screenshot_2019-10-22 psyduck - Google Search(10).png Screenshot_2019-10-22 psyduck - Google Search(11).png Screenshot_2019-10-22 psyduck - Google Search(12).png Screenshot_2019-10-22 psyduck - Google Search.png tenor2 psyduck.gif tenor3 psyduck.gif tenor4 psyduck.gif tenor5 psyduck.gif tenor6 psyduck.gif tenor7 psyduck.gif tenor8.png tumblr_inline_mna1ynDDrq1r1nikr.png tumblr_oju4semUGu1vy2tgqo2_250.png tumblr_pt3scoyxID1u1ycqw_400.jpg TVfyLZ2V_400x400.png WTP Psyduck.png|Who's that Pokemon? WTP Psyduck (2).png|Who's that Pokemon? (X and Y edition) WTP Psyduck (3).png|Who's that Pokemon? (Sun and Moon edition) Zora.jpg|Psyduck waddling in Zora's Domain Jabujabu.jpg|Psyduck with his buddies outside Jabu-Jabu Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Non Humans Category:Characters hailing from the Pokemon Universe Category:Pokemon Category:Generation I Pokemon Category:Elementals Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Characters that hail from the Nintendo Universe Category:Aquatic Characters Category:Aquatic Divers Category:Aquakinetic Characters Category:Crazy Awesome Characters Category:Mystical Creatures Category:Characters in ReBoot Multiverse Category:Characters in the Ultimate Story Category:Water Type Pokemon Category:Characters in Ikran's Lost OoT/Pokemon crossover